daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Horton
Dr. Michael "Mike" William Horton II is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. He was named after Mickey Horton, who was thought to be his father, and Bill Horton, his father. Mickey and Bill were brothers. Michael's mother was Mickey's wife Laura Horton. Background Mike has the honor of being the most recast character in Days of our Lives history, having been played by sixteen different actors since his character's birth in 1968. He's also been the most constantly aged and deaged, with his age now somewhere in his 50s. His most well known (and longest lasting) portrayers were Wesley Eure from June 6, 1974 to January 16, 1981, Michael T. Weiss from August 8, 1985 to March 1, 1990, and Roark Critchlow from April 27, 1994 to November 19, 1999 and June 23 to 28, 2010. Storylines Mike is the biological son of Laura and Bill Horton, but he was raised to believe his father was Mickey Horton. Mike has one sister, Jennifer Horton, and a half brother Lucas Horton. In 1972 Mike was struck by a car as a result of running into traffic after assuming his mother and uncle Bill were having an affair. Mike survived but afterwards told his uncle he hated him and he wanted him to stay away from him and his mother. In 1973 Mike discovered that his mother and Bill were not having an affair, that it was in fact his "father" Mickey who was the one having an affair with his secretary. Mike held an animosity towards Mickey, and one day when he revealed what he knew Mickey had a heart attack as a result. Mickey would live, but Mike felt a deep guilt over the way he had treated his uncle Bill over the past few months. When Mickey vanished from his hospital room Mike's guilt continued to mount. In 1975 a now adult Mike was feeling alienated from his parents, and took an apartment with Trish Clayton. In 1976 Mike was involved in a farm accident while visiting Mickey on the Simmons farm and was critically injured when a truck he was repairing fell upon him. Mike was rushed to the hospital, and survived, but the incident would reveal his true parentage to Mickey. Mickey would eventually go insane and be institutionalized, and one day while visiting Mickey in the hospital Mickey blurted out he was not Mike's father. Mike was devastated and turned on Bill and Laura. Later that year Mike was visited often by Linda Patterson, who was determined to steal Mickey from Maggie, and hoped to do it through Mike. At the time Mike was confused about his feelings towards Trish Clayton, even though he liked her he couldn't make himself sleep with her. Mike would eventually become obsessed with Linda after the two spent the night together in an attempt to cure Mike of his sexual doubts. Linda however made it clear to Mike she was only interested in Mickey. In 1977 Mike came home to his apartment and found Jack Clayton abusing his step-daughter Trish. Mike and Jack struggled, and eventually Trish killed her father with an iron. Mike saw that Trish was clearly disturbed by the incident so he admitted to the murder, but was later cleared when the truth was revealed. Margo Anderson was Mike Horton's girlfriend in 1978, and when she was diagnosed with leukemia Mike proposed and the two married in July on 1978. Mike however refused to believe Margo was dying. As Margo's hospital bill mounted Mike began to sink into debt. He was fired from his garage, and eventually landed a job at Anderson Manufacturing. Mike's money problems still were there, and eventually Mike went to a loan shark named Earl Roscoe. In 1979 Mike's wife Margo payed off Mike's loan shark debts with a diamond she was holding for Trish Clayton. Mike continued to sink deeper into debt, and when he refused to run drugs for his loan shark Earl, Earl threatened Margo's life. In 1982 Mike Horton decided to become a doctor, and went to medical school. He returned in 1985 and took a job at Salem University Hospital. He also returned to help out his rebellious little sister Jennifer. In 1986 Mike began seeing a fellow doctor Robin Jacobs. Robins family had problems with her relationship with Mike because she was Jewish, and he was not. Robin began seeing another man, but continued to see Mike. Robin eventually left Salem, and in 1987 Mike began to see Janice Barnes. Robin eventually had her marriage to Mitch annulled and returned to Salem. Robin and Mike resumed their relationship, and when he agreed to convert to Judaism they became engaged. However, Robin was shot by an intruder when she was making a copy of a computer disk that was brought in on a patient. Robin lived, but caught Mike praying for her to recover. She quickly broke things off with Mike and left Salem. An Adult Janice Barnes returned to Salem and after dating Bill Horton began to date Mike. However she was killed by the Riverfront Knifer which sent Mike into Gabriel Pascals arms for a short period of time. Mike met and fell in love with April Ramirez, who was working as a nurse at Salem University Hospital. When April's mother Rosa was in a car accident she was taken to the hospital and was in critical condition. Rosa had made April promise not to let her stay alive by life support, and when she was admitted to the hospital and ended up on life support the plug was pulled on her and she died and April claimed she was the one who did it. April came before the hospital board and was removed from her position as a nurse, and it put a strain on her relationship with Mike. Mike refused to believe April was the one who turned off her mothers life support and wouldn't back off Eventually April told Mike she saw her father in the hospital stairwell moments after her mother was pronounced dead and knew he turned the life support off. April was re-instated and because of his age and poor health Monty wasn't prosecuted. The stress of the situation caused April to begin drinking heavily, and with Mike's help April excepted the fact that she was an alcoholic and got treatment. In 1988 Robin returned to Salem for a few days to introduce Mike to the son he never knew he had, Jeremy. Robin hoped that Mike and her could resume their relationship, but Mike was now in love with April Ramirez. April felt that Mike should be with Robin and his son, so she married Nick Corelli. Mike was shocked, and hurt. Eventually Nick granted April an annulment, even though he loved her he knew she was still in love with Mike. April and Mike went away on vacation, and they returned engaged. In 1990, Mike went to Israel to help care for the sick and wounded. While in Israel Mike bonded with his son Jeremy and April eventually let him go. Mike returned from the mid-east in 1994. Mike confided in his father Bill that he fell in love a woman who tricked him into shipping arms, which he believed were medical supplies. Mike moved in with his sister, Jen, and his mother, Laura. Mike helped his mother ween herself from the pills she had become addicted to and he also helped her study to get her medical license back. In 1996, Sami Brady was paralyzed and left with amnesia after a terrible accident. Lucas, Mike's half-brother, decided to use Sami's situation to his own advantage and convinced Sami to go home to Austin and surprise him. Upon arriving at Austin's place, Sami found a woman's negligee and lipstick in the apartment. Sami thought Austin was cheating on her and accused Carrie of stealing her husband, which Carrie denied. Both Austin and Carrie convinced Sami that Austin wasn't cheating on her. Later, Sami asked Mike to release her as an out patient so she could spend time at home with her husband and son. Sami moved in with Austin and Austin slept on the couch and told her that he is a restless sleeper and didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Sami decided that her sister needs a boyfriend and tried to set Carrie and Lucas up. Sami began to recall bits and pieces of her past, but kept silent when Lucas urged her not to tell Austin. Sami also convinced Austin to sleep in the same bed with her, but he actually snuck out of the bed after she fell asleep and snuck back in before she woke up. While ironing some clothes, an electric shocked jogged Sami's memory and also gave her back the use of her legs. Sami believed that Austin really loved her and wanted to tell him the truth, but Lucas made her realize that Austin never loved her. Lucas convinced Sami to help him with a new plot. Lucas came up with the idea to convince Austin that Carrie was falling in love with Mike Horton. Lucas thought that once Austin gave up on Carrie, he could easily steal Carrie from Mike. Once Austin was free, Sami was planning to steal him from Carrie. Sami and Lucas arranged for Mike to go to Green Mountain Lodge where Carrie is supposedly waiting for Austin. When Austin finally showed up he saw Mike and Carrie in a hot tub and thought that he was loosing Carrie. Roman Brady came back from the dead in 1997, but he was dying of a mysterious virus. Roman was admitted to the hospital to undergo a series of tests. Unfortunately, the diseases Roman had was very advanced. Marlena wanted to attend a conference in LA, but was unable to leave Roman. However, Carrie and Mike agreed to go in her place. In L.A., Mike and Carrie were forced to share a room. Mike and Carrie also posed as boy friend and girlfriend to make an old competitor of Mike's, Craig Wesley, jealous. Austin learned that Mike and Carrie were sharing a room and thought that they were an item and that he had lost Carrie forever. Later, Mike and Carrie took a trip up to the mountains of California to meet with a man who may be able to help with Roman's situation. On the way to the Dr's house, a severe rainstorm forced Mike and Carrie's car off the road. Mike carried an unconscious Carrie to an abandoned cabin and kept her warm with body heat because she had contracted a fever. During the night, Carrie dreamed of Austin and ended up kissing Mike. Mike kept the secret to himself. When Carrie's fever broke, Mike ended up getting bit by a rattlesnake. Carrie saved Mike's life with quick thinking and the two made it up to the Dr. House. Dr. Brock treated Mike and then gave Carrie the name of a drug that could help Roman. Carrie faxed the prescription to Marlena in Salem and the drug gave Roman renewed strength, though it wasn't a cure. Back in Salem, Austin began feeling guilty about Sami and eventually proposed to her when he thought that Carrie was in love with Mike. Sami called Carrie in LA to gloat about her engagement to Austin. Carrie and Mike rushed home from L.A. on a train and returned to Salem on Austin and Sami's wedding day. On Sami and Austin's wedding day, Sami asked Roman to walk her down the isle. Meanwhile, Carrie showed up and was determined to stop the wedding. Eric told his dad that something was wrong and when Roman saw the look on Austin and Carrie's faces, he realized Sami was lying. Roman pretended to collapse to buy Carrie the time to learn what was really going on. Carrie, Eric, and Mike searched the hospital records and learned that Lucas was really Will's father. Carrie rushed to the church and decked her sister and then exposed the devastating truth to everyone. Much to Sami's dismay, Austin and Carrie were married the same day, August 26, 1997. Carrie and Austin decided to spend their honeymoon in Rome and kept it a secret from everyone but Kate. They feared that Sami would learn where they were and would cause trouble. Meanwhile, Sami managed to find out that Austin and Carrie were in Rome. Sami convinced Mike to let her be his personal assistant and when Mike was invited to a medical conference in Rome, Sami accepted on his behalf and even booked a room for him, and herself, in the same hotel Austin and Carrie were in. Mike arrived in Rome for the medical conference and ran into an old colleague he knew in Israel, Dr. Debra Thomas. Mike and Debra decided to go to a street carnival that night and ran into Austin and Carrie. Carrie ran up and kissed Mike, who was wearing the same mask Austin was wearing. Franco Kelly just happened to be in Rome on a break when Sami, who had disguised herself as a nun, ran into him. Sami knew that Kate hired him to break up Bo and Hope, so she blackmailed him into helping her cause problems for Austin and Carrie. Mike began to date Debra in hopes of forgetting about Carrie. When Debra and Mike were on the verge of making love, Sami had a traveling musician, who was below Mike and Debra's window, play a song that brought back memories of dancing with Carrie for Mike. Mike told Debra that he couldn't make love to her and she understood. Later, Franco pointed out to Debra that Mike was in love with Carrie. Debra confronted Mike about this and he admitted he was in love with Carrie. Debra realized that they could never have a relationship and they stopped seeing one another. Carrie asked Debra why she and Mike decided not to see one another and Debra told her that Mike was already in love with someone else from Salem. Carrie wondered if Mike was in love with her and confronted Mike. Mike told Carrie that he was in love with another woman in Salem, but she was married. Austin, Carrie, and Mike all returned home when they learned Roman was about to die. However, Roman was saved just in the nick of time by a cure John and Stefano had found. Mike Horton decided to run for Chief of Staff at University Hospital and Carrie decided to be his PR manager. Carrie began to spend more and more time at the hospital with Mike and Austin became jealous. Both Carrie and Mike were shocked when Craig Wesley showed up and also planned to apply for the position. Craig thought that Mike and Carrie were now married, but Carrie and Mike told him that Carrie had married Austin Reed. Later, Craig caused trouble between Austin and Carrie by telling Austin that Mike and Carrie pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend while in L.A. Carrie later explained it was just a harmless joke. After Laura Horton was arrested for killing Kristen DiMera, Mike got hit with some bad publicity. When Laura was convicted of attempted murder by reasons of insanity, Craig planted a story in the Intruder about Laura's insane genes being passed on to Mike. As Mike and Carrie continued to work together, both began thinking more and more about the other. Mike decided to distance himself from Carrie in order than nobody, especially Craig Wesley, found out about his growing feelings for her. Mike decided to date a nurse on staff, Nurse Ali. However, Mike's actions had the opposite affect when Carrie became jealous of Ali and Mike dating. Mike learned that the hospital was going to conduct interviews and single out all but two candidates. Mike kept this from Carrie and rehearsed with Ali, but Carrie got a fax about the interviews and rushed to the hospital to help Mike. Eventually, the two fell asleep in Mike's office. The next day, Austin showed up and was peeved, but Mike explained everything. However, Craig decided to cause trouble with the board and suggested that Mike and Carrie were more than friends. However, when the board members saw Austin and Carrie kissing and happy together, they told Craig that he was obviously mistaken. After the interviews, Mike and Craig Wesley were named the two finalists. While Mike and Ali were out on a romantic date, Carrie learned that Craig was going to perform unnecessary surgery on a gun shot victim to impress the board. Carrie ran to Chez Vous and interrupted Mike and Ali's date to tell him about Craig. Mike and Ali rushed to the hospital and Mike and Craig argued over the procedure. The victim coded, but Mike and Craig worked together to save him. The current Chief of Staff announced that he had to retire as soon as possible, so the board members announced that they would be hosting a reception at the Salem Inn where they would make their choice. Nancy, Craig's scheming wife came to town to help Craig win the Chief of Staff position. Nancy and Craig hired a woman to pick Mike up and then drug him, whereupon everyone at the Salem Inn would find them together. Mike was on his way to the Salem Inn when he saw a woman stranded on the side of the road. The woman's, Shelley, car had broken down and when she said she was at the Salem Inn, Mike offered her a ride there. On the way she told Mike that she was in town trying to find a doctor to help her son's asthma. Upon finding out Mike was a doctor she begged him to come up to her room and look at her son's records. Mike does so and while there she drugs him. Shelly puts Mike in bed with her and then waits to be found. Unfortunately, Carrie is the one who finds them and she screams, which brings the entire party into the room. When Mike wakes up he tells everyone he doesn't know how this happened. John suggests he was set up and Carrie vows to prove that Craig and Nancy were behind this. The next day, Mike gave a moving letter to Lexie to read on his behalf at the hospital. Though the board was going to hire Mike, they decided to hire Craig instead because of the bad publicity from the previous night's incident that would follow. Mike, whose family was giving a 4th of July barbecue, invited Craig, Nancy, and the board members. Carrie and Marlena tracked down the woman who Craig and Nancy hired to frame Mike. Carrie gave a moving speech about Mike to the woman, who was poor and couldn't afford her son's asthma medication. Marlena gives Shelly the name of a clinic that will help her out, but Shelly refuses to tell the board the truth. However, she eventually did, but didn't implicate Craig or Nancy. The Horton's and Brady's hosted a family barbecue for the Fourth of July. At the barbecue, the board members appointed a shocked Mike as the new Chief of Staff. They told Mike that Shelly came forward and admitted to drugging him in order to rob him. Nancy and Craig were shocked when Mike made the announcement. Later, Carrie showed up and Mike told her the good news privately and how she made it possible. Mike and Carrie hugged, but then ended up in a deep lip lock. Carrie and Mike were both stunned and decided they just got carried away and decided to forget about it. However, Marlena witnessed the kiss and couldn't forget it. The next day, Craig and Nancy came up with a new scheme to oust Mike. They thought if Carrie and Mike worked closely together something would eventually happen. Nancy convinced the board to hire Carrie as the hospital's PR person. The board liked the idea and told Mike about it and asks him to offer Carrie the job. Mike offered Carrie the job and she said she had to think about it. Carrie wanted to Ask Austin first and Mike understood. However, Carrie never found the perfect time to tell Austin. Austin had become wrapped up with Sami and Lucas. Sami was still claiming that Lucas was a drunk, though Carrie believed Sami was lying to cause trouble. However, Sami saw the perfect moment to cause trouble when Lucas, who had been drinking, dropped Will. Sami rushed Will to the hospital and asked Austin to meet her there. At the hospital, Sami accused Lucas of hitting Will. When the story spread through the hospital, Carrie took the PR job to keep the story hush hush. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Horton Family Category:Spencer Family Category:Doctors Category:Characters of the 1960s Category:Characters of the 1970s Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2010s